Devil Wears Glee
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Miranda Priestly is the mother of Blaine Anderson and Andy  Andrea  Sachs is the Aunt of one Kurt Hummel. Of course, Kurt and Blaine don't know about these connections: they're about to, though. Klaine


**The reasons for this fic are a bit strange. In The Devil Wears Prada, at the beginning, Miranda mentions to Emily that "parent teacher conferences are at Dalton tonight…" which made me think "what if Miranda was Blaine's Mother?" THEN I thought "Oh, and one day Anne Hathaway will be Kurt's aunt on Glee…so does that mean Andy could be her?" **

**This is how it started. So I re-watched the movie (and it was perfect! Andy says in it that her parents are from OHIO! Perfection!) and came up with a plot. **

**The beginning starts at the same time that the movie starts (the day that Andy becomes her assistant), but it's back a year for Glee. Blaine is a Sophomore. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**GLEE**

Blaine waited outside the classroom awkwardly, rocking from one foot to another. His eyes drifted to the door every few moments, then his watch. He sighed and leaned up against the wall.

"Blaine, dear, please straighten up."

He jumped and suddenly his mother was there, rushing through the door, her silver hair in its place despite her brisk pace. Blaine reached up and touched his own hair self-consciously. He had been gelling it since he started Dalton…he hoped it was ok.

"Where is your father?" asked his mother looking down the hall. "I swear, is it so hard to come to a parent teacher conference on time?"

"Hi mom," said Blaine quietly.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, leaning down to kiss his cheeks. She was already pulling out her phone and hitting speed dial 2. "Emily. Where is my ex-husband? He was suppose to be at Dalton ten minutes ago. He does not have the excuse I have for being late. I had to run out of a meeting with Calvin of all people and fly from New York, I swear, the incompetence. Well - where is he Emily?"

His mother nodded once and then hung up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened them, she looked at Blaine, her hard eyes softening for a moment.

"How are you, Blaine?" she asked.

"I'm doing well, mom," he said, smiling weakly.

"Is this better than your old school? Staying out of trouble?"

"Of course," breathed Blaine. "I'm glad Hunter recommended Dalton. It's…I really like it here. The most trouble you can get in is having a loose tie." He smiled.

"Well, the uniforms leave much to be desired," tutted his mother, always the fashion expert. "But yes, I'm glad you're away from those awful people…"

Suddenly his mom's phone went off and she had it to her ear in an instant. "Where is he, Emily?" There was a moment of silence, then she pursed her lips. "Tell him I'm greatly disappointed." Then she hung up.

"He's not coming," guessed Blaine.

"No, he's not." His mother frowned and put the cell phone in her pocket. "His loss. Let's be going, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and tried to hide the sudden crushing sadness that his father wanted nothing to do with him. He opened the door to the classroom quietly, letting his mother pass him first. She strutted by him, her heels clicking against the tile. She walked straight to Blaine's main professor, sitting down across the desk and ignoring the hand he offered her.

"I am Miranda Priestly, Blaine's mother. Please make this meeting timely. I'm a busy woman," she said. The professor looked shocked and Blaine tried to hide his smile as he sat next to his mom.

~.~.~.~.~

His professor had nothing but good things to say about him, along with the notes from his other teachers. Miranda was silently impressed, Blaine could tell. She even looked happy that Blaine was in the Warblers, Dalton's acapella group. (Well, Blaine could see her happiness; to anyone else not skilled her facial nuances, it didn't look like much of anything).

After the meeting, his mom took him out to a dinner. She only answered her phone once, which had to be a new record.

The driver dropped him back off at Dalton and his mom kissed a cheek and muttered a vague goodbye. Blaine waved as the car drove away.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he walked back to his dorm. He knew his mom cared about him and she tried, he know she did. She was just always so busy with work and Blaine figured it just made her scatter brained in her everyday life.

No matter how busy his mom could get, she was much better than his father. Blaine was sure it had been over a year since he saw his dad. After his mother and father divorced when he was 7, the media coverage that followed was nasty. Blaine hadn't remembered, but it was.

His dad tried to be part of his life. But when Blaine finally came out to his parents, it had been a split reaction. His mother barely batted an eyelid, and why should she? She worked in the fashion industry. Most of the men she associated with on a daily basis were flaming homosexuals.

His dad didn't know what to do with himself. He tried buying Blaine all the football tickets he could ever want; he tried re-building a car over the summer with him.

None of that made Blaine straight.

And now it seemed that his dad was trying to cut himself off completely.

Blaine unlocked the door to his dorm room silently. Yes, he would take his workaholic, Runway magazine editor-in-chief mother any day.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Blaine stared down at his sheet music in frustration. He was trying to perfect his audition piece for the Warblers, but it was proving to be more difficult than he first expected. They were holding auditions tomorrow for a solo at Sectionals and more than anything, Blaine wanted a shot at it.

He was suddenly pulled out of his concentration by his cellphone rattling off. He reached over and clicked the "talk" button, bringing it up to his ear. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hello, is this Blaine?" asked a feminine voice with a nervous tone.

"Yes, it is," he said, setting down his papers.

"I'm calling on behalf of Miranda, you, uh, mother," said the voice. Blaine frowned.

"This isn't Emily," he said. "I usually get calls from Emily if my mom is busy." Blaine started to play with a pen in front of him, spinning it on his desk.

"Yes, well, I'm the new Emily," chuckled the woman. "I'm Andrea. You can call me Andy."

"Huh," said Blaine. "Hello, Andy," he sighed. "So what does my mom have to say?"

"She won't be able to come to Dalton this weekend," said Andy. "She's swamped with work on the most recent issue. She's really sorry."

"I understand," shrugged Blaine, even though Andy couldn't see this. "Thanks for calling me."

Andy didn't say anything for a long moment. "I'm…sorry about your mom being so busy. It must be hard."

"It's not that bad," said Blaine. "I mean, I'm in another state for school. I expected not seeing her as often anymore."

"I suppose," said Andy. "Well, have a good day," she said awkwardly. Blaine said goodbye and hung up. He turned his attention to his music again. If only he could get this run right…

~.~.~.~.~

"Kurt! There's a package from your Aunt here!" called his dad from upstairs. Kurt dropped his book on his bed and hurried up the stairs, two at a time and the excitement was already welling inside him. This was the third package he had gotten from his Aunt Andy in a few months and if it was the same as the previous two…

Let's just say, he loved his Aunt.

Kurt brought the package down to his room and tore it open. He had to suppress tears of happiness at the sight in front of him. There was a Marc Jacobs scarf that Kurt had never even seen before, which meant it might have never been released yet. A few pairs of stylish pants and one sweater.

Kurt picked up the note on the bottom.

_Kurt,_

_I hope you like these things. I'm not one for fashion, but a friend of mine says you would probably like them. I hope you're doing well in school. I'm sorry I haven't called lately. _

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt Andy_

Kurt wasn't exactly sure where his Aunt worked. She had just gotten out of school for Journalism and she said she was working in a place that would help her get into big newspaper jobs. Where she worked, however, had an excess of designer clothes that Andy had access to. She never really wanted the clothes herself (Kurt would kill to give her a make over) so she sent them off to Kurt.

Andy was his mom's younger sister. Much younger. His grandparents were very young themselves when they had Kurt's mom and waited almost a decade to have another child, Andy. She was a really cool aunt to have, actually, though they hadn't talked much up until last year. After his mom died…most contact between his mom's family was lost. Even though his grandparents lived in Ohio.

It didn't really matter anymore. Kurt called Andy a lot. He liked hearing about her life in New York, even though she told him it was less than glamorous. Anywhere was better than Lima, he assured her.

He smiled and fell into bed, wondering if the scarf would go well with the shirt Andy had sent him last month. It might work, with the right shoes.

~.~.~.~.~

One day, Blaine got a paper in his mail box saying he had a package. So Blaine went down to the mail room and brought a decent sized box back to his dorm. The return address was New York, back home.

Blaine tore it open. Inside was a manuscript…Blaine's eyes widened at the title. It was the…new Harry Potter?

A note was inside, written in neat handwriting:

_Blaine,_

_I got the new Harry Potter book for your half sisters. There was another copy. I'm not sure if you're a fan of it or not, but I figured I would sent it your way. Just make sure to keep it safe, as it's not exactly published for another few months. _

_Andy_

Blaine suddenly liked this Andy girl. A lot.

He settled into reading for the night.

~.~.~.~.~.

Kurt owes his entire wardrobe to his Aunt and her job. His dad would have never been able to afford all the designer labels he had in his closet right now.

Some of Kurt's favorites come from Andy's trip to Paris - _Paris_! Kurt seethed with jealousy as Andy texted him photos from her trip, but the box he received a week later was full of breathtaking items. Honestly, the price of all these clothes were probably more than Burt made in a year. Kurt was almost afraid to wear them outside…

Almost, of course.

That week, Andy texted him saying she got a different job and she was sorry, but the clothing would probably stop. Kurt was a bit bummed at that, but he accepted it. "I guess I have enough designer clothes to last a while! No problem, Auntie. XOXO," he had texted back.

But then, two months later, he had another box. There was only a shirt and scarf, but they were beautiful.

"What gives?" he asked Andy on the phone that night. "I thought you worked at a newspaper now? Did you just find the shirt and scarf - which are fantastic, by the way - laying around your apartment?"

"No, actually….I have a connection now," she said, giggling. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something…I haven't exactly told my dad or mom yet. I wanted to tell you, first, because I think you'll understand."

"Go on," he said, leaning back on his bed.

"I'm dating this girl I used to work with," she said in a rush. "She remembered I always sent stuff to my favorite nephew, and gives me a few things from work."

"Woah - this _girl_?" asked Kurt, sitting straight up in bed. "Did you just break up with your boyfriend a few months ago?"

Andy giggled on the other line. "Yes," she admitted. "I have no idea how it happened. I mean, I experimented in college once, I so I always thought I had bi-curious leanings…"

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't really sure about bi-sexuality. To Kurt, you liked on or the other; bi just seemed like an excuse…but he bit his tongue.

"But I don't know, Kurt," said Andy, her voice becoming soft. "I really like Emily. It's crazy, considering she hated me when I first started working with her…but I think that not working together makes us see each other differently. At first we just started hanging out…I would try to de-stress her from her job and well…the rest is history."

There was a long pause. "Do you…approve?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course I do," said Kurt quickly. "I think whoever you love is fantastic, Andy. I almost wish this had happened years ago….I bet coming out for me would have been easier with a family member like you."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," said Andy. "I know Ohio isn't an ideal place to grow up gay…" She sighed. "School starts again, soon, doesn't it?"

"In a few weeks," said Kurt. "I think things will be better than last year. I have Mercedes and the rest of New Directions. They're my friends. That's a step up from the beginning of last year. I didn't talk to anyone then…"

"Things will get better, Kurt," whispered Andy.

"I hope so," he sighed. "Now, tell me about this Emily."

It was a mess of "gorgeous ginger hair" and a "really sexy accent" from then on.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Blaine really liked Andy.

After she sent the manuscript of the new Harry Potter, she contacted him a few handful of other times, to rely information from his mother. She was a lot nicer than Emily had ever been to him. Funny, too.

That's why when Emily suddenly started being the one to call him again, Blaine was disappointed. He asked Emily what happened to Andy. She was short in saying that she quit and got a different job.

It was saddening, but Blaine accepted it. He was used to his mother having different people working for her all the time. This was just another one of those times.

Besides, his Junior year had just started. The Warblers had started selecting him for solos and Blaine couldn't believe his luck.

~.~.~.~.~

Blaine looked down at his phone and grinned, answering it. "Hi, Kurt," he said.

"Bonjour, Blaine," said Kurt. "I was just calling to see what we were doing for Spring Break. I know Mercedes has said I'm exclusively hers for a few days, since I only just got back to McKinley, but she knows I will want to spend time with you, too."

"Oh," said Blaine, his heart dropping. "I forgot that McKinley has the same spring break as Dalton…"

"Wait, why?" asked Kurt suddenly. "What is it?"

Blaine bit his lip. Ok, this part sucked, the lying to his boyfriend. Lying to Kurt when he was just his friend made him feel guilty…now…

"I have to go back home to be with my mom all of spring break," said Blaine slowly. "I wish I could stay and hang out with you…but…"

There was a moment of tense silence, then: "I…I understand. I'm sure you need to spend time with your family."

"Well, I don't really want to deal with my twin half sisters," said Blaine. "But yeah, it will be nice to go home…"

"Well in that case," said Kurt, suddenly in a warm tone. "I hope you have a lot of fun. You better text me, though!"

Blaine chuckled. "Of course. I have to go pack now…but I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok," said Kurt. "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt," said Blaine warmly, then hung up.

Ok, so he had pretty much the most understanding boyfriend ever.

That made Blaine feel like a dick.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kurt spent the first day out of school for Spring Break bored. He puttered around his room, texting Mercedes about plans tomorrow. He watched Finn play some mind numbing video game and watched some musicals.

When his phone rang, he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Bonjour?" he said with a sigh.

"Bonjour to you, too, monsieur," laughed Andy.

"Auntie!" he said, suddenly sitting up straighter on the couch.

"Hi, Kurtie," said Andy. Andy and his mom were the only ones that had ever been allowed to call him that. "Listen, this is really short notice…but you're on Spring break, right?"

"Yes," sighed Kurt. "It's so boring."

"Want to make it less boring?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to fly out and spend time with your favorite aunt," said Andy, laughter in her voice. "I had vacation time and decided to talk off. Instead of going out of town, I thought that maybe you'd be interested in coming up to New York…"

"New York City?" squeaked Kurt. "Oh my god! I can't get on a plane fast enough!" he said, jumping up.

Andy laughed. "Calm down, buddy. Give the phone to your dad first. I have to make sure it's ok with him, first."

Kurt ran downstairs and to the living room. His dad and Carole were on the couch watching some show on Discovery. Kurt thrust the phone is his dad's face. "Please dad, please!"

"What is it?" he asked, grabbing the phone. "Oh, Andy! How you doing?"

Burt was on the phone for ten minutes. He frowned a few times, but then nodded. "I don't see why not. It's been a while since the kid has seen you. I hope you'll look after him, though. New York is a big city…of course. Well then, you'll be seeing him soon."

Kurt had practically danced around the living room at this point, grabbing the phone from his dad with breathless "thank you's" pouring from his mouth. He talked to Andy and ironed out the details. He had a flight tomorrow afternoon. After hanging up with her, Kurt had panicked.

_What was he going to pack?_ This was New York City for crying out loud. He had to be perfect.

~.~.~.~.~

Mercedes and the rest of the girls had been annoyed at him canceling their plans for Spring Break, but Kurt promised to bring them all back something special from the city and all was forgiven. Kurt had been texting Blaine since this morning, telling him his change of plans, but he had yet to get a hold of him before he turned his phone off to get on the plane.

Now, though, Kurt was on a plane and looking out at the skyline of New York City and forgot about everything in Ohio.

They landed and Kurt grabbed his carry on and got off the plane, buzzing with excitement. When he got down to baggage claim, he saw his aunt, older than the last time he saw her. More stylish, too. Straight hair that went to her shoulders with soft bangs. She practically tackled him when he walked over to her.

"Oh Kurtie! You're so mature looking!" she said as she squeezed him. "I remember when you were so little, oh my goodness. Lizzie was always sending me pictures of you." She kissed his cheeks.

"Andy, stop!" laughed Kurt.

It was actually strange to be just as tall as his Aunt now. There was also a pretty strong family resemblance between them, which Kurt had never really thought about before.

After a few more good nature hugs and comments about how he'd grown, Kurt and Andy grabbed Kurt's monstrous bag from the conveyer belt, then hurried outside to grab a cab. When they started driving away from the airport, Kurt stared in awe at the surroundings.

"You're so adorable when you're in shock," laughed Andy and Kurt closed his slack jaw with a snap. Andy gabbed his hand and pulled him closer in the back of the cab. "When we get a moment, you have to tell me everything about this boyfriend of yours."

Kurt blushed. He and Blaine had only been together for a few weeks now, so Kurt had only told Andy recently. "Is this why you invited me to New York? To get dirt on my love life?"

"Obviously!" laughed Andy.

Andy's apartment was nice. Small, but nice. Kurt was having to take the pull out couch, but he didn't really care. He was in New York City!

Andy's phone rang after being in the apartment for a few minutes. She told Kurt to start unpacking if he wanted and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came in. "Do you want to meet Emily?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Andy had been dating Emily for almost a year now, well, this summer it would be a year. Kurt was blown away at their relationship, honestly. It was the only gay one he had seen between two adults, beside Rachel's dads. And Andy seemed really happy.

"Of course," said Kurt.

"We're going to pick her up for lunch," said Andy, as they walked down a busy sidewalk and taking an adventurous run across a street. Kurt wasn't sure how Andy was doing this in her heels. "From where I used to work with her." A few minutes later they stopped in a beautiful building. "Here we are," she smiled.

"Wait a hot second," said Kurt, staring up at the building. "Isn't this where Runway Magazine is?" he asked.

Andy smiled. "Sure is," she said, walking up to the door and opening it for Kurt. Kurt hurried in.

"Wait - does your girlfriend work at Runway?" Kurt was in a bit of awe. Besides Vogue, Runway was his favorite fashion magazine.

"Yes, she's Miranda Priestly's assistant," said Andy as they got into one of the elevators.

"Miranda…Priestly…your girlfriend is Miranda Priestly's freaking assistant?" Kurt wasn't really sure what his heart was doing right now. Miranda Priestly was a legend in the fashion industry. If she didn't like your collection, you were royally screwed.

"Kurt, I was, too," said Andy. "A year ago? That's how I got all your clothes. From Runway's, well, not cast offs, but the freebies they give their employees."

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock. "You…you were Miranda's assistant. A million girls would kill for that job." Kurt paused. "I would kill for that job!"

"Oh dear," said Andy. "If I realized you loved Runway that much, I guess I should have mentioned it…" Andy frowned. "Well, I didn't really know my magazines at all when I started working here. Or fashion."

"I can't believe you," whispered Kurt as the elevator dinged opened and Andy walked out; Kurt followed in a daze. He looked around at the different people running around. This was what Kurt had always wanted to do, besides sing.

A lot of different people said hello to Andy, from when she worked here, Kurt supposed. That and she probably came to get Emily a lot. Finally they arrived at two desks that faced each other in front of a huge office that Kurt could only assume was Miranda Priestly's.

"There you are," said a smooth English accent. Kurt looked over to see a tall red head walking over to them. She kissed Andy once. "Miranda is giving me a half hour for lunch. I can't even believe it, since the gala is tonight, but I've had everything under control for months at this point."

Emily, because this had to be Emily, looked over at Kurt. She smiled slightly. "This must be your nephew."

"Kurt Hummel," said Kurt, putting a hand out. Emily shook it daintily. "I can't believe my aunt never told me you worked for Runway - or that she did, too!"

"You're a reader?" asked Emily, eyebrow raised.

"Dedicated," breathed Kurt. "And Miranda Priestly…genius."

"Evil genius, but genius non-the-less," said Andy.

"Ah, Andrea," said a monotone voice behind them. The tall woman with silver hair was throwing her coat and bag on the desk of another woman, who scrambled to hang them up. "Nice to see you again."

"Miranda," said Andy with a tight smile. "I was just picking up Emily for lunch."

"Hmm," said Miranda, who looked like she had already tuned out of the conversation. She looked over at Kurt and he felt like his brain was going to explode then and there. Miranda Priestly was…giving him a once over. Kurt felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Young man," said Miranda, crossing one arm across her chest with other her elbow resting on it, a finger tapping on her cheek in thought. "Are you pairing a jacket from Alexander McQueen's 2001 collection with this season's Marc Jacobs jeans?" she asks. Then she raised an eyebrow. "And is that an H&M scarf?"

"Yes, yes I did," said Kurt, trying to come off as confident about his look. Maybe he should have worn something different on the plane…but he had wanted to do something with more comfort, though still fashionable.

There was a tense silence.

"Brilliant," said Miranda finally and Kurt felt like he could have died then and there. She looked over at Emily. "Who is this young man?"

"This is Kurt Hummel, my nephew, Miranda. He's my late sister's son." Andy said with a smile. "He's more fashion forward than I will ever be."

"That is true," said Miranda in a dead pan tone. She was looking at Kurt.

"Andrea, Emily and I will be attending that gala down town this evening," she said, turning to Andy. "My son is in town for spring break and I'm afraid he will be dreadfully bored by himself, yet he refuses to stay home to watch the twins." Miranda looked at Kurt. "Perhaps Emily could bring Andrea, and if you could bring Kurt along to mingle with my son? I'm sure you would also be interested in meeting a few of the people on the guest list, such as…Marc Jacobs?"

Miranda said this quickly and to the point. Kurt was flabbergasted, staring at Miranda with wide eyes.

"We would love to come, Miranda," said Andy for him, because Kurt suddenly couldn't speak.

"Good," said Miranda, already walking to her office. "Emily, get me the paper I had in my hand the other day." The other woman hurried to shift through papers while the actual Emily said that we should be going for lunch.

"Oh my god," said Kurt as they walked out of the building. "I'm going to a main gala event that Miranda Priestly is hosting." He paused and paled suddenly. "What will I _wear_?"

"Oh, I really like this boy," said Emily, putting and arm through Kurt's. "You and Andy need to go to Nigel after lunch. I'm sure he'll have something appropriate for you."

"Thank you," said Kurt.

Emily smiled at him. Kurt could tell she didn't do it particularly often. "Any nephew of Andy is a nephew of mine," she said finally.

~.~.~.~.~.~

After lunch, Andy brought him to a large room full of clothes for both men and woman. Andy passed him off to a man called Nigel. Almost immediately, he was being lead to the back of the room where most of the men's clothes were found.

"Good thing you're slim," said Nigel. "And fairly tall. This shouldn't be too hard…"

"Oh! This suit is beautiful," said Kurt reaching for a grey suit jacket with a silver trim. He frowned as he held it up in front of him and sighed. "But the shoulders are all wrong for my body time…" He hung it back up and turned to Nigel, who was just staring at him.

"It took me months to teach Andrea how to dress her body properly," he said. "How are you two from the same gene pool?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's a gift. I also dream about going into this industry…I need to know my stuff."

Nigel nodded once, then they went to work trying to find an outfit for Kurt.

In the end, Kurt decided on an all white suit, with a material that shimmered slightly as he moved. Under the suit, he put on a black shirt with a white and black striped bowtie and matching pocket square.

"I think this will do," said Kurt. "It's appropriate for the type of party tonight, correct?"

"More than appropriate," said Nigel, circling around Kurt. "It's fantastic! I'm sure you'll be impressing a lot of ladies tonight."

Kurt chuckled as he buttoned his sleeves. "I'm gay, but then again, I suppose impressing ladies won't hurt."

"I didn't want to assume," said Nigel. "In that case - young men will be pounding at your door all night."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I have a boyfriend."

"A bit of flirting never hurt anyone."

Kurt decided he liked Nigel.

That night, Andy and Kurt arrived at a swanky hotel. After getting pass security in quick time, they went to the large conference room, decorated tastefully and packed with some of the most fashionable people Kurt had ever seen.

It was only his first night in New York City and Kurt was already in love.

"Oh, I see Emily and Miranda!" said Andy, pointing across the room.

Andy was wearing an off-white dress, with a second, black sheer layer over it that fell to her knees. Kurt had insisted she pair it with a small neck of pearls and an up-do that was just slightly loose.

When Kurt and Andy were near Miranda, she was talking to a tall woman that Kurt thought he recognized from some magazine. Emily was at her elbow, ready to rely information about her guests.

After a few minutes, the other woman walked away with a smile and Miranda turned her attention to Andy and Kurt.

"Miranda," said Andy in a pleasant tone; Miranda nodded in her direction once. Earlier in the afternoon, Andy had told Kurt all about her job at Runway and the drama that came from working for Miranda Priestly. Though Kurt respected the woman greatly, at least when it came to fashion, she did seem a little intense…

Miranda was suddenly looking at him again, giving his outfit a once over. "Good choices…although I think I would have gone with a different color shirt under the jacket. White, perhaps?"

"I thought of that," said Kurt. "But I figured it would have drowned me out too much. My skin is white enough and the black compliments the bowtie. It also plays to people's senses."

Miranda made a sound of approval, but left it at that. Kurt considered himself lucky.

"Emily, where is my son?" asked Miranda, not turning to the woman.

"He just excused himself for the loo a few minutes ago," said Emily, looking around. "He should be here any minute…or -"

"Ah, there he is," said Miranda. She was looking just behind Kurt. Kurt turned and followed her gaze, his eyes landing on….

Blaine. _His _Blaine.

Blaine saw Kurt the moment he turned around and saw him. At the sight of Kurt, he froze suddenly, midstep and a face of shock. One that Kurt's face surely mirrored.

It was like that for what seemed like forever, then -

"Blaine dear, by all means, move at a glacier pace," said Miranda. At this, Kurt's stomach dropped. Miranda…knew Blaine? "I do have guests for you to meet and it would be in their best interests not to wait until their in the ground."

Blaine took a breath and hurried the few dozen feet to stop at Miranda's side. He looked nervous. He looked at Miranda, then Kurt. "Uh, hi Kurt," he said finally, scratching the back of his neck. A nervous habit that he didn't indulge in very often.

Everyone in the group suddenly looked at Kurt and Blaine in surprise.

"You know my nephew?" asked Andy, looking between Kurt and Blaine like a tennis match.

"Yes, I -" Blaine paused. "Wait, Andy?" he asked.

Andy blinked. She looked at Miranda, and then back to Blaine. "Oh! Blaine! Miranda's son, Blaine…oh my."

"Miranda Priestly is your mother?" asked Kurt, looking straight at Blaine. Blaine blushed and nodded.

"You know this boy, Blaine?" asked Miranda, looking quite interested in the obvious drama unfolding in front of her.

"I do," said Blaine with a nod. He looked suddenly more nervous. "Mother, this is that boy I was telling you about yesterday. My boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

Another long moment of shocked silence. "Oh my gosh, _that _Blaine," breathed Andy, breaking it. She looked at Kurt.

Miranda was looking at Kurt intently, as if scrutinizing him. Finally, she said, "I approve," with a nod. Kurt just stared at Miranda. Blaine also stared at his mother in slight shock. "Well he is a fashionable young man. He's who I imagined by son would date one day."

Kurt felt strangely complimented.

Miranda suddenly spotted an approaching couple. "I must do some mingling. I think it's safe to say that Kurt and Blaine will have no problems spending time together tonight." Miranda was about to walk off when she stopped and looked at Kurt once more.. "I look forward to getting to know my son's boyfriend." She nodded politely, then walked off briskly.

Emily spared one look at Andy before hurrying after her employer.

When the three people were alone, it was a long and awkward silence.

"How do you know each other?" blurted out Kurt, looking between his aunt and boyfriend.

"Well, when I was Miranda's assistant, I would sometimes call Blaine to relay information from his mother," said Andy, looking at Blaine. "I didn't even connect Miranda's son Blaine and your boyfriend Blaine…I mean, it's been months since I've spoken to Blaine here."

"When Emily told me you quit," said Blaine. "I was disappointed. You were quite nice. It's good to finally meet you."

Andy smiled radiantly. "Why thank you…it's nice to meet you as well, Blaine. Especially now that you're my nephew's boyfriend."

"I can't believe that," said Blaine, shaking his head. "You're Kurt's aunt - it's such a small world," he laughed.

"It is," said Andy. She was looking between the two boys and biting her lip. "I think I'm going to get a drink…I think I need it. You two have fun." Within a moment, she was lost in the crowd.

Kurt and Blaine were alone, now, left to stare at each other silently. Blaine reached forward and grabbed one of Kurt's hand, leading him through the crowd. Kurt followed without complaint.

Finally, Blaine lead them to a secluded corner of the room, a small couch for them to sit on. They sat and looked at each other.

"What are you doing in New York?" asked Blaine before Kurt could even figure out what he wanted to say.

"Andy called me yesterday," said Kurt. "Asked if I wanted to visit her. Of course I said yes - I mean, it's New York City. I…texted you, but you never texted me back. Then I had to turn my phone of for my flight this morning…and come to think of it, I haven't turned it back on yet." Kurt chuckled nervously.

"One of my sisters threw my phone in the toilet the first day I got here," said Blaine dryly. "I was able to get a new one a few hours ago. I called and texted you but didn't get an answer…plus I didn't have any of my texts on my old phone so…" Blaine trailed off awkwardly.

There was a moment of tense silence.

"So do you mind explaining to me why you never mentioned that your mother was Miranda freaking Priestly?" said Kurt sardonically. He didn't actually mean for it to come out of his mouth in such a cutting tone, but Kurt was suddenly annoyed. Blaine knew how much Kurt loved Runway…

Blaine looked at his lap and away from Kurt's eyes.

"I mean, I've been your friend for months - your best friend, I though," said Kurt, his tone icy. "And your boyfriend for a few weeks now. Was news of your family not something you wanted to tell me?"

"No, it wasn't," said Blaine, suddenly looking up with a glower. "I mean, god, sorry. I don't tell anyone about this, Kurt. No one."

"Why not? I mean, sure, Miranda is a little high strung," said Kurt, remembering a few of the stories Andy had just told him. "But she's a genius in the fashion world - legendary, even."

Blaine sighed in frustration, rubbing his hands over his face before looking back at Kurt. "Do you know Jeff, Kurt? From the Warblers?"

Kurt was annoyed at the sudden change in topic. "Of course I do," said Kurt. "Well, I mean, I know of him. I haven't really talked to him much. But who doesn't know him? His dad is William James. He's won a Golden Globe and an Emmy."

"Exactly, Kurt," said Blaine, almost darkly.

Kurt stared at him - exactly what? Then it hit him. "Oh," said Kurt. "Oh."

Blaine sighed as Kurt realized what he was saying. "That's all Jeff is know for, Kurt, who his famous dad is. I didn't want to be like that." Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes softening. "And especially you, Kurt. You're so into fashion…and I know how much you love Runway. I didn't want you to see me differently."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. "I could never see you any differently," he said softly. "You'll always be the guy that sang "Teenage Dream" to me. Who showed me what courage is….who your mom is isn't going to change that." Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you…it wasn't called for. I was just really surprised."

"I don't blame you," sighed Blaine. "And I'm sorry, too. You're right, honestly. You're my boyfriend…my best friend. Both of those people in your life should meet your family, especially parents. I mean, I met your dad long before I dated you. I guess I was still…scared."

"Why?"

"At my old school, where I was teased about being gay, everyone knew about my mom," said Blaine. "So I got all the crap from that, too. Everything from 'you're gay because your mom is so into fashion' to 'your mom fired my mom so I hate you'."

"I'm sorry," said Kurt.

"It's fine. I just…when I transferred to Dalton, I didn't want that again. So I didn't tell anyone about my mom. It wasn't hard, I mean, it was Ohio, not New York." Blaine squeezed his hand.

"So how did you end up here, at the party?" asked Blaine, changing topics smoothly.

"This afternoon Andy and I picked up Emily, you know, Miranda's assistant? She and Andy have been going out for a while now, and well, Miranda liked my outfit." Kurt grinned. He still couldn't believe it. "I mean, that's huge coming from her. Then she asked if Andy and I wanted to come tonight, me to entertain her son, who she worried would be bored." Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled.

Blaine was suddenly leaning close to Kurt, a smirk on his face. "Well I am most certainly entertained," he said in a low voice, making Kurt blush. Blaine laughed and leaned in the rest of the way, capturing Kurt's lips in his.

No matter how many times they were in this exact situation, Blaine's lips on his, Kurt would never get used to the rush. The rush of feelings and sense that suddenly would hit him.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and breathing each other in. Kurt broke the kiss, a little dizzy and hot. "Mmhh," said Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

Kurt smiled. "Me, too. Here I thought I wouldn't see you all of spring break…"

"But now we have all of the week to spend with each other, in New York City," said Blaine with a grin.

"Oh my gosh, we do," said Kurt, suddenly realizing this fact. "Well, not all week. I am here to visit my aunt…"

"And I am here to spend time with my family," sighed Blaine. He kissed Kurt's knuckles. "But my mom is busy most of the day, though she did cut her hours this week since I was home…and I'm sure I can ask your aunt to steal you some times…"

"I'm sure with the right amount of begging, I can convince her, too," said Kurt, his eyes sparkling.

"I know this city like the back of my hand," gushed Blaine. "And my mom let's me take the car and driver wherever I want. Anywhere you want, we can go. It will be the best spring break ever."

"Well, I'm with you, so I think it will be," said Kurt with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips slowly.

There was an adorable grin on Blaine's face when Kurt pulled back. "We should do some mingling - I'll introduce you to some people and we can get something to eat. Plus, I think I'll have to beat off any guy who hits on you in this outfit."

"It's really that nice?" asked Kurt, looking down and straightening his bow tie.

"Yes," said Blaine simply, pulling Kurt to his feet. "No let's explore - and maybe avoid our family members."

Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled him excitedly through the crowd again.

~.~.~.~.~

**I hope you enjoyed this! I will probably be posting one or two chapters. Of what, I'm not sure. Maybe their time in New York, but I might fast forward a bit…so depending on what I choose, one or two more chapters! **

**I hope you like how I made Andy…because of course, Anne Hathaway wants to be Kurt's lesbian aunt. I thought "well, there's no reason Andy can't decide to change after she and her boyfriend broke up" …and then I decided Emily would be the perfect choice!**

**For giggles, here is some outfits: **

**Kurt's suit (with black shirt under it) on the right: http :/ www. million looks . com /images/ dinner-jackets-men-fashion-trends-spring-summer- **

**Andy's dress: http :/ www. challenge fashion . com/wp-content/ uploads /2009/07/ **

**(Take out spaces)**


End file.
